Episode 495.d Bubble Guppies: Molly in the Nutcracker! (Part 4)
Plot Oona is learning how to do ballet but she is having trouble doing the steps. To cheer up Oona, Mrs. Grouper tells her the story of a young girl named Molly who gets a nutcracker for Christmas from her aunt. During the night, she goes on a journey to find the Pinkplum Princess along with her nutcracker after being shrunk down to the size of a fish by the Grumpfish King and also to restore Bubbletucky from his terror. Cast *Mrs. Grouper as (Barbie) *Molly as (Clara) *Gil as (The Nutcracker/Prince Eric) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Mouse King) *The Ball Hog as (Pimm) *Nonny as (Major Mint) *Goby as (Captain Candy) *Mr. Shapero as (Grandfather Drosselmayer) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Drosselmayer) *Parrot as (Owl) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maid) *Giller as (Tommy) *Oona as (Kelly) *Jimberly as (Peppermint Girl) *Joshua as (Gingerbread Boy) *Deema as (Pink Fairy) *Olivia as (Green Fairy) Trivia *This story is based on the 2001 movie "Barbie in the Nutcracker." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb . *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Musical. *Rating: G. There is no nudity, violence, cursing, drugs, or possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Family, Fanstay. *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Recap Start of Part 4. (Scene: Dungeon) (Molly discovers Gil, Nonny and Goby trapped behind the wall. She puts her hand on the wall and sees them trapped behind there. Gil and Molly smile at each other. Molly gets a torch and breaks the wall that trapped them. Molly rushes over and hugs Gil. He hugs back. They pull away feeling akward. Goby covers his eyes.) Molly: We've got to get out of here! The Grumpfish King's building a bonfire! Nutcracker Gil: I doubt it's to warm up the palace. (They run out of the dungeon and up the stairs. Outside, all of the villagers are there because they were captured and taken there along with Jimberly and Joshua.The group watch from the balcony. Gil climbs up on the balcony.) Nutcracker Gil: Pinkplum Princess or no Pinkplum Princess, that fish's got to be stopped! (to the Grumpfish King): Is this any way to run a Kingdom, Grumpfish? (The Grumpfish King looks up to see Gil.) Grumpfish King: Ahh. You're just in time for your party. (He uses his scepter and sets the wood on fire. Gil jumps on 2 of the fish's heads which them both out and lands on the ground.) Nutcracker Gil: There's more to being a King than having a crown! Grumpfish King: Suddenly you're an expert. Nutcracker Gil: You'll never gain their loyalty until you've earned their respect! Grumpfish King: I don't need their loyalty. I don't even need them. "Those peasants who do challenge me, living statuary be!" (He blasts his wand at the villagers and each one turns into a statue. Jimberly and Joshua are also turned into statues.) Molly: The children! (This angers Gil and he duels with the Grumpfish King. The Grumpfish King turns his scepter into an axe and tries to hit Gil with it. Gil ducks and dodges. The Grumpfish King bumps into the cart and falls down. He stands up and he is mad.) Grumpfish King: Scrappy little Nutcracker. I'm afraid I've underestimated you. (He turns the axe back into a scepter.) Grumpfish King: "With the brawn of twenty and six, I'll smash my enemy into sticks." (He blasts the scepter at himself and he grows huge. He tries to hit Gil but Gil blocks with his sword. He si finally able to hit Gil and he is knocked next to the bonfire.) Molly: Gilly! (She runs next to him and kneels down.) Grumpfish King: I'll give you a choice, Nutcracker, dismemberment or barbeque. Molly: No! You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind a magic wand! Grumpfish King: I obviously didn't shrink you small enough. Your mouth is still much too big. But that is about to change. (Gil looks at his sword and gets an idea. The Grumpfish King gets ready to do another spell.) Grumpfish King: "To the one who vexes me, smaller, smaller you will be!" (He blasts his scepter.) Nutcracker Gil: Noooo! (He jumps in front of Molly just in time and blocks the blast with his sword. The blast is redirected and is blasted at the Grumpfish King.) Grumpfish King: What? Ahh! (He shrinks down and is very small. The scepter is destroyed. The crown lands and surrounds him. The Grumpfish King is very embrassed and jumps down the sewer. Nonny an Goby go over to the sewer.) Nonny: Back to where he belongs- the sewer! (Molly is holding Gil who is badly wounded.) Molly: Oh! My poor Gilly! Nutcracker Gil: Don't worry, Molly, I'm just wood. Remember? Molly: You and I know you're much more than that. (He kisses Gil's cheek) Molly: Prince Gil. (Suddenly, blue magic lights up Gil and he starts to change. His wooden arms become real. His wodden legs become a green camo spotted tail, and his face because a young man's face with blue hair spiked up in the front.) Goby: It's Prince Gil! Nonny: The Prince?! Ooh... The Prince... (Molly smiles and takes his hand and helps him stand up. Suddenly, Molly glows pink. She begins to change too. Pink magic swoops around her and as it does something of her changes. A gold tiara is on her head. Her pink hair becaues wavy and curled. Her nightdress becomes a ballet dress. The top is glittery and a pale pink color. The tutu is long and a darker shade of pink. Instead of legs, she now have a tail with light and dark blue swirled marks on it. Molly looks at herself.) Prince Gil: Of course. The Princess has been with us all along! Molly: What? Prince Gil: Molly, it's you! You are the Pinkplum Princess! Molly: Me? I couldn't be. Prince Gil: It all makes sense. You saved me from the Grumpfish King in your parlor. You rescued us from his dungeon, your bravery led to his defeat, and your kiss has broken his spell. You are the Pinkplum Princess! Goby: Look! (The 4 all turn to see the castle becoe beautiful again. One by one, the villagers become human again. Jimberly and Joshua fall back when they are broken out of the spell. They sit up and smile. The giant bonfire becomes a fountain. Everything is beautiful again. Molly and Gil are stand in front of the fountain holding hands.) Prince Gil: You've broken all the Grumpfish King's evil enchantments. Molly: And now you're free to take your rightful place as King. Prince Gil: Well, that's for the people to decide. Goby: Three cheers for Prince Gil!' Villagers: Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! (The fairies drop pink rose petals. Christmas dancing music plays. Jimberly and Joshua dance. Nonny and Goby look at each other. Jimberly and Joshua dance. Molly and Gil clap. Nonny and Goby dance the Russian Dance. They do solo dances which make Molly and Gil laugh. They bump int each other and fall down making Molly worry a little. Molly smiles when she sees they're ok. Goby takes Nonny's hand and helps him up. The bow and everyone cheers. Molly and Gil dance the Pas De Deux. Everyone cheers and the fairies give Molly a bouquet of flowers.) Prince Gil: Thank you, friends. As your King, I will let the wise leadership of my Father be my guide. (Gil turns to Molly.) Prince Gil: None of this would've been possible without you, Molly. Will you stay...and be my Queen? (Molly points to her locket.) Molly: This locket was supposed to take me home, but in my heart, I feel I'm already there. (Molly and Gil kiss causing everyone to cheer them on. Nonny and Goby look at each other and back at them. Joshua waves. Jimberly does a "that's so romactic" pose. Molly and Gil smile at everyone. Suddenly, they hear the Grumpfish King's voice.) Mr. Grumpfish: I absolutely despise happy endings! (Mr. Grumpfish comes in riding on the Ball Hog. He snatches the locket from Molly's neck and laughs evily as he opens it unleashing the magic to take Molly home.) Molly and Gil: No! Jimberly; He's not gonna get away with that! (The fairies give her a snowball and she throws it at the Ball Hog. It hits him and they fall out of control.) Mr. Grumpfish: Ball Hog! Run, you fool! (He screams and they fall. Molly starts to disappear from the castle. Gil tries to grab her hand but can't because she is disappearing.) Prince Gil: Molly! No! Molly: Gilly! Prince Gil: Molly! (Molly disappears completely.) Prince Gil: I love you! (Gil looks sad.) (Scene; Molly's parlor) (The clock strucks 9:00. Molly wakes up back in her nightdress and her pink hair straight and long and she begins a search for Gil.) Molly: Gilly?! (She searches herself, the couch, and looks by the presents. Her grandfather comes in.) Molly's grandfather: It's about time you got up. I see the fish had a party of their own last night! Molly: It wasn't a party! It was a war! The Nutcracker was fighting the Grumpfish King, who shrunk me with his golden scepter! Molly's grandfather: I've never heard such a story, even from your Aunt! Molly: It's not a story! It really happened! (Giller runs in.) Giller: Time to open presents! (Molly stops him.) Molly: Giller, did you take my Nutcracker? Giller: Why would I want him? He's just a hunck of wood. Molly: You're wrong! He's really a king! An evil fish was ruling his land! (to her grandfather): The fish had a hog! Molly's grandfather: What's all this foolishness? Perhaps I should send for a doctor. (Molly's aunt comes in and she is talking someone.) Mrs. Daniels: And this is where I grew up. (She walks in.) Molly: Aunt Daniels, have you seen my... (She notices a young man in a suit and black pants with shoes. The man has blue hair spiked in the front. He looks a lot like Prince Gil.) Molly: Nutcracker? Mrs. Daniels: Look who I ran into while I was taking my morning stroll. Uncle Gentilella, Molly, Giller, this is Gil, the son of a dear friend of mine. Gil (to Molly): I'm very happy to... meet you. (He takes her hand and kisses it.) Molly's grandfather: Such familiarity! In my day we would never have... Mrs. Daniels: I've taken the liberty of asking Gil to stay for Christmas dinner. Molly's grandfather: But this is a most... Molly: Wonderful idea. Molly's grandfather: I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have the young man stay for supper. (Molly's grandfather exits the room. Molly's aunt grabs Giller and starts pulling him away.) Giller: But what about the presents? (Molly's aunt and Giller exit. Gil takes out the locket and gives it to Molly.) Gil: May I have this dance? (They look up at the parrot on the clock and it's eye sparkles.) Molly: I couldn't say no to the King. (She takes his hand and they dance in the parlor. In the snowglobe, outside the castle, Molly the Pinkplum Princess and Prince Gil are seen dancing.The story ends.) (Scene: Ballet Studio) (Mrs. Grouper finishes telling Oona the story.) Oona: So, if Molly hadn't been brave, she never would've found out she was a Princess? Mrs. Grouper: That's right. Oona: Can you help me practice until I know all the steps? Mrs. Grouper: Of course. (Mrs. Grouper gets up and turns on the music again. Together, Ooona and Mrs. Grouper do the moves perfectly.) Oona: I did it! Mrs. Grouper: I always knew you could! (Mrs. Grouper and Oona hug each other.) The End! Recap Molly frees Gil, Nonny, and Goby from the wall. She tells them about the Grumpfish King's plans and they all run outside. All of the villagers are captured. Gil stands up to the Grumpfish King who turns everyone except Molly, Gil, Nonny, and Goby into statues. The Grumpfish King increases his size and fights with Gil. He is able to defeat Gil. Molly stands up to him. As he is about to shrink Molly more. Gil blocks the blast with his sword and that causes the Grumpfish King to shrink down and flee. Molly tells Gil that he's more than wood and kisses him. This causes Gil to tranform back into Prince Gil. Molly tranforms and it's revealed that she was the Pinkplum Princess all along. Bubbletucky is restored to normal and everyone is freed from their statue state. Jimberly and Joshua dance. Nonny and Goby dance. Gil and Molly dance. Gil declares he is king and wishes for Molly to stay as the queen. As he about to reveal his true feelings, Mr. Grumpfish comes in and steals Molly's locket and opens it. Jimberly hits the Ball Hog with a snowball and causes them to fall. Molly is transported home back in her normal outfit. She awakens and searches for her Nutcracker. Her aunt comes in with her friend's son named Gil who is staying for dinner. They are left alone. Gil gives Molly her locket and they dance. The story ends. Oona and Mrs. Grouper try to dance again and Oona gets it perfect. Category:Stories